Un Mortel Anniversaire !
by m.proust22
Summary: 4 amis, un lycée, un tireur fou, une seule envie : La liberté. Mais qu'elle en sera le prix à payer ? Pour savoir venez voir ;) PS: REVIEWS s'il vous plaît :3


Une fiction qui est sorti d'un de mes rêves.

Mortelle Anniversaire

Voilà cela fait déjà 20 ans que vous m'avez quittés, jamais non jamais je ne vous oublierais.

20 ans avant :

Je m'appelle Blaine Anderson, j'ai 16 ans, je suis en seconde. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 22 mai, le jour de mon anniversaire. Un anniversaire que jamais je n'oublierais … malheureusement.

Tout avez bien commencé, à 6H45 je me levais pour prendre le bus à 7H30. Jusque là rien d'anormal, mais depuis mon réveil, ce sentiment de danger n'arrêtait pas de jouer avec mes nerfs. Arrivé au Lycée, je me dirigeais vers la bibliothèque où mes 3 meilleures amies m'attendaient. Toutes les 3 sortants des cadeaux de leur dos en me souhaitant « Joyeux Anniversaire ! ». Je les remercie en les enlaçant une pas une. Je commençais par Rachel, elle était assez petite et elle avait mis ses rêves de gloires de côtés pour devenir chirurgien dentiste, je la soupçonne d'être Goudou. Puis au tour de Brittany, au premier abord elle était, comment dire … Naïve et bête, mais derrière ses aires de petite princesse capricieuse, elle ne rêvait que d'une chose, vaincre sa maladie : l'anorexie. Puis vient le tour de Quinn, intelligente charismatique mais que l'on cassait (physiquement) facilement (pendant le badminton, je l'ai blessé indirectement, elle a essayé de rattraper le volant que le je lui ai lancé mais son bras n'a pas suivit), elle parle souvent de son rêve d'avoir une belle & grande famille. Dans l'ordre, elles m'offrent : une chevalière représentant un paon avec des couleurs oranges, jaunes et rouges de la part de Rachel, un médaillon de couleur or de la part de Brittany et un collier avec une photo d'elles 3 gravés dessus de la part de Quinn. Je mis mes nouveaux bijoux comme jamais, car jamais je ne m'en suis séparé depuis ce jour … .

Cela faisant 30 minutes et pour un vendredi je m'ennuyais déjà. Mon emploie du temps le vendredi était horrible. 3 heures d'études (de 8H30 à 11H35) et Allemand (de11H35 à 12H03); Pour manger à 12H30 et reprendre à 13H30 pour finir avec 2 heures de Latin & 2 heures de Français. Pendant que Rachel, Brittany & Moi étudions, Quinn était en Art visuels, elle possédait des dons artistiques de folie. En parlant d'étudier, je m' efforce de ne pas hurler dans la bibliothèque, car je hais étudier. Je veux passer en 1ère Littérature pour être professeur ou coach en français, Brittany elle veut passer en L pour devenir Professeur d'Anglais, Rachel veut faire Scientifique pour devenir chirurgien dentiste, Quinn veut passer en Économie Sociale pour devenir … elle ne sait pas elle même.

Ce fût durant l'heure d'Espagnol pour les filles et l'heure Allemand pour moi que le destin se joua, à 12H12 de coups de feux résonnèrent. La panique général prit le dessus, quand une autre série résonna, tout le monde sortis des salles cherchant un moyen de partir. Je fuis les troupeaux d'élèves apeurés pour aller me cacher dans la bibliothèque derrière une fausse étagère, un endroit secret fait à partir de miroir sans tain. J'envoyais des tonnes des sms aux filles, j'essayais mainte et mainte fois de les appeler mais la seule réponse que j'eus fut : « On arrive ne t'inquiète, nous sommes toutes les 3, es-tu là-bas ? » J'entendis alors des pas pour voir le tireur fou avec sa mitraillette qui regardait dehors avec un sourire carnassier, cet homme je le connaissais Pierre, un ami de ma classe qui venait de rompre avec sa petite-amie Laura. Son sourire carnassier, m'apeura et des larmes de peurs coulèrent une à une en entendant : « Laura, si je ne peux plus t'avoir alors personne ne t'aura ! » Et là ce fut le drame, Brittany, Quinn et Rachel arrivèrent en trombe et en voyant Pierre, Rachel lui dit : « Caches-toi Imbécile ! Il y a un tireur fou ! ». Elle se dirigèrent vers moi, sans voir que Pierre pointa sa mitraillette vers elles et les toucha toutes les trois. Me retenant de hurler de rage, je sortis discrètement, voyant les filles se vider de leur sang, attrapa l'extincteur pour assommer Pierre. Une fois cet affaire rondement mener, je couru aux chevets des filles. Elle pleuraient, me jurant de les sauver, de les réchauffer, mais tout ce que j'ai fait c'est appeler les pompiers. Quinn partit la première dans mes bras, la tristesse m'envahissant mais je me jurer de ne pas Pleurer, Je rapprochais alors le corps de Rachel et Brittany en forçait sur les plaies qui continues malgré tout de suinter. Brittany s'éteignit aussi, et une seule chose dans ma tête revenait sans cesse : « Ne pas pleurer, ne pas pleurer, ne pas pleurer … ».

Rachel : « Blaine, Comment vont Brittany & Quinn ? »

Des larmes naquirent sur mes yeux et elle comprit. Son regard s'assombrit, elle voulait hurler mais ce reteint.

Rachel : « Blaine fuis, il se relève ! »

À peine sa phrase fin que je fut projeter loin d 'elle avec un Pierre brutalisant le corps de mes 2 feux-amies.

Moi : « Pierre arrête, on ne t'as rien fait, laisse-les, laisse nous, s'il te plaît. Pierre, je t'en supplie. »

Il me toisa du regard s'approcha de la sortie, je le rejoignis avant de le frapper aux côtes, à la nuque.

Pierre : « Connard ! Crève ! »

Il me jeta au sol, voulut se jeter sur moi, mais je le porta sur mes jambes, le balançant sur le mur et il tombait dans les escaliers, puis ce bruit sourd finit alors je m'approcha de la rambarde et je le vis gisant, sur le sol, avec sa tête poser sur la dernière marche de l'escalier, le sang coulant abondamment.

De nombreuses sirènes entrèrent dans la cours, de nombreuses personnes furent évacués, alors je remit mon attention sur Rachel : « Blaine, je ne veux pas mourir, s'il te plaît sauve-moi ! »

Moi : « Rachel, reste avec moi, tu es forte, ne t'inquiète pas »

Rachel : « Blaine, je suis désolé, tu m'avais demandé de sortir avec toi, mais j'ai dit non, car enfaîte je sortais déjà avec quelqu'un. »

Moi : « Je sais, je le savait déjà, ne t'inquiète pas, Elle veille depuis le paradis sur toi, ne t'inquiète pas. »

L'étincelle de vie dans ses yeux diminuait petit à petit puis sa respiration cesse et elle partit retrouver son âme-sœur.

Aujourd'hui :

Je m'appelle Blaine Anderson, j'ai 36 ans, je suis en chirurgien dentiste. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 22 mai, le jour de mon anniversaire. Ma femme se trouve à ma gauche, nos 3 filles devant nous, portant toutes les 3 vos prénom. Nous sommes devant vos tombes, j'ai réalisé chacun de vos rêves : être chirurgien dentiste, avoir une famille et prendre soin de mon corps. Je lève mon regard vers le soleil, 3 papillons tourbillonnent dans les aires, 2 d'entre eux sont très proche, et je le sais que d'où vous êtes, toutes les 3 vous veuillez sur moi, grâce à vos présent pour mes 16 ans. Car vous vivez avec et dans Moi jusqu'à mon trépat.

_Fin_

Je remercie mon subconscient pour cette histoire.

Moi dans le rôle de Blaine

Keuchone (pour les intimes) dans le rôle de Rachel

Dee-dee (idem) dans le rôle de Quinn

Personne dans le rôle de Brittany

Pierre dans le rôle de Pierre

Laura dans le rôle de Laura


End file.
